vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce. When Katherine first comes back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she's jealous of Elena for earning the affections of Stefan and Damon whom she had also loved. Katherine also planned to deliver Elena to Klaus for the sacrifice in exchange for his forgiveness for running herself. Katherine, however, has also stated that she's more indifferent to Elena than anything else. She merely saw her as someone who had the same fate as her. After Katherine kills Elena's brother Jeremy, they become each other's only remaining family. After Elena turns her humanity off, she impersonates Katherine for the first time, as it is usually Katherine to impersonate Elena. Elena and katherine fight, Elena knocks Katherine down, Katherine then gets up and pushes Elena, elena smacks Katherine with a locker and tries to do it again but but katherine catches it and tries to knock Elena down but Elena ducks katherine super vampire speeds over to elena. Elena throws katherine across the hallway. Katherine then gets up and they both vampire speed to eachother. katherine then pushes elena in the glass, knocking Elena down. Katherine then breaks a stick, holding it in her hand, kicks elena while elena is on the floor. she then stabs elena, resulting in Elena giving Katherine the cure, and making her human. Despite this, Elena fights for Katherine's survival as a human. They are known as "Kelena" by fans. Early History Elena is adopted by Grayson and Miranda when her mother, Isobel Flemming, gives her up. Elena has the same appearance as Katherine because she is her doppelgänger, just as Katherine is to Tatia. Katherine and Elena are both Petrova doppelgängers. Doppelgängers are extremely rare and are generally thought of as the "good twin/bad twin." The Petrova Doppelgänger is especially important to the mystical world of vampires and werewolves because Klaus made up a curse he called the Sun and the Moon curse. The moonstone was needed to tap into his werewolf abilities and the Petrova doppelgänger was necessary to perform the ritual. By making up a curse that involved the werewolves and the vampires, Klaus had two species searching for one person, each with their own agenda but ultimately he would find the girl he was looking for. Elena's existence is made possible by Katherine's illegitimate daughter, Nadia. ''The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Season One Elena was saved by Stefan after her parents' car crashed on Wickery Bridge. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, a vampire he loved in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon who wished to reconcile with Katherine who was presumably trapped in a tomb. Stefan began a romantic relationship with Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire and explained his past with Katherine, including how she turned him. Stefan decided to leave town to keep Elena safe, but after confessing her love for him and reuniting with him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her necklace with Katherine's picture, believing that Stefan didn't really love her and just wanted to replace Katherine. When she returned, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted, possibly related to Katherine, and that Stefan was in love with her, not Katherine. Elena was attacked by Noah who also knew loved Katherine and told Stefan and Damon that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine from the tomb. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and Sheila open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him from Anna. Isobel returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine, having befriended her. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organised an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John and she returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Jenna and Damon. She kissed Damon who believed she was Elena. She also fooled John long enough to cut his ring off and stab him, leaving John to exclaim, shocked, that it was Katherine and not Elena. Elena came in just as this happened, hearing what was happening in the kitchen. |-|Season Two= Season Two Elena finds John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. Bonnie mistakes Katherine for Elena, but sees through her deception when she touches her and senses she's a vampire. Bonnie is clearly affected by the similarities between them. After Katherine rejects Damon, he turns up drunk at Elena's, only to be rejected by her as well. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova when she lived in Europe. Damon gives Elena a book which may contain more information about Katherine. Elena goes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner in an attempt to get the truth from her, but came face to face with Katherine for the first time instead. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger but Katherine was as the original's blood was used to create a doppelgänger to break Klaus's curse. Elena bribed Katherine with blood to tell her her story. Katherine said Elena had the "Petrova fire". Katherine told Elena her story: she was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492 but escaped and became a vampire instead. She had a baby girl out of wedlock that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret and given away. When she was sent to England she was found by Klaus who tried to kill her in the sacrifice. Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in but Katherine tricked Rose into feeding her her blood as Katherine then killed herself, becoming a vampire. Elena figured out that Katherine planned to turn her into Klaus as a bargain for her freedom for running from him, as well as turning in Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed as well as the doppelgänger. After Elena returned home she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. She seemed to believe everything that Katherine told her. Katherine pretended to be Elena again and fooled Stefan and Damon, pleased she was improving in her impersonations. Katherine insisted she wanted to help and posed as Elena when Jonas came to kill her. Elena refused to thank Katherine, angering her. Elena also became suspicious of her. Later, Katherine takes Elena and switches clothes with her in order to get her to Isobel who would turn her in to Klaus. Isobel had lied to Katherine about Klaus wanting Elena in exchange for Katherine's freedom when, really, he wanted Katherine. Stefan saw through her facade when she pretended to be Elena again. Katherine walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did, but seemed spiteful. She also said that it was good Elena had Damon since Stefan wouldn't be coming back. |-|Season Three= Season Three Katherine doesn't seem to dislike Elena as she once did, instead trying to help Stefan. She impersonated Elena to help with the plan to kill . By this point, they seem to have reached a mutual alliance. |-|Season Four= Season Four Katherine appears to Elena in a hallucination after she kills Connor, tormenting her. Katherine tells Elena she's just like her and that she should kill herself. She proceeds to tell Elena that now that she's a vampire, Stefan is going to hate her. This sends Elena over the edge and she attacks Stefan when he tries to help her. Katherine, along with Connor and Miranda, pushes Elena to try and kill herself in the daylight but Damon saves her by pushing her underwater when the sun comes up. Elena and Katherine have a run in on the island when Elena is looking for Bonnie and Jeremy. Elena's horrified to discover that Katherine is there. Katherine attacks Elena and tricks Jeremy into believing she's Elena. She uses Jeremy as a sacrifice to get the cure from Silas. She bites Jeremy and uses his blood to wake Silas, killing Jeremy. She then fled with the cure. Damon took Elena to New York on his journey to find Katherine, hoping to use the cure on Elena. However, she knew what he was doing and, along with Rebekah, she tricked him into giving her Katherine's current address. Elena and Rebekah found Katherine in Pennsylvania and interrogated her. Elena found out that Katherine was meeting with "em" via her planner so planned to meet with "em" instead, mock impersonating Katherine as Katherine had always impersonated her. Katherine was outraged that Elena was getting the better of her and Elena met with "em" who turned out to be Elijah. She pretended to be Katherine and Elijah didn't realize, instead kissing her. After Elena flirted with him, placing her hand on his chest (which she had her ring on), he saw her ring, realized she wasn't Katherine, and demanded to know where Katherine was. Elijah spoke on the phone to Stefan, threatening to harm Elena if he harmed Katherine. He then spoke to Elena and told her that he was hoping there was still a part of Katerina inside of Katherine, and he was trying to get through to her. Elijah seemed sorry that Elena had lost her humanity and, when he asked why, she revealed that Katherine had killed Jeremy. They flirted until Elena revealed how different she is by revealing she burned his letter and Katherine showed up, snapping Elena's neck. Elijah confronted Katherine over her lies, choosing to believe Elena over Katherine, and she begged him not to believe Elena. Elijah seemed mad that Katherine had snapped Elena's neck and Katherine was hurt. Stefan and Damon decided to get Katherine to torture Elena, as Elena would not know if Katherine would kill her or not and it would provoke fear. Katherine visits Elena in her cell and asks her what she told Elijah. Elena called her a self enigmatic bitch and insulted her. Katherine then threatens to rip out her heart, putting her back in the cell, but leaving it unlocked, telling her to try surviving on her own without everyone in love with her. After Elena regains her humanity, she says she's going to kill Katherine. Katherine was working with Bonnie when she hears someone coming and she goes to check. Elena ambushes her, kicks her around, and almost kills her before Stefan stops her, telling her that Katherine's linked to Bonnie. Elena's hurt, believing Stefan's still in love with Katherine. Katherine tries to get Bonnie to do as she says by threatening Elena. Katherine later attacks Elena, accusing her of stealing her happiness and not deserving it, and they engage in a battle. Katherine stabs Elena in the neck and almost kills her, until Elena shoves the cure down her throat, turning her human. They pass out next to each other as Elena says, "Have a nice human life, Katherine." Season Five In ''Original Sin, Katherine's still staying at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena has a dream about Stefan when Katherine informs she's been having the same dreams too. Katherine tags along with Elena and Damon to find Stefan, and taunts Elena about being too interested in her relationship with Damon to even think about what her dreams meant. Later Elena helps Katherine escape from Nadia in the bar. Katherine is running in the woods when Elena catches up to her. Katherine mentions how she is glad to see Elena. She then asks why Elena didn't kill her after giving her the cure, but Elena says that she is not like Katherine and that being human is punishment enough for Katherine. Nadia appears and snaps Elena's neck and forces Katherine to come with her. In Death and the Maiden, Katherine is one of the doppeganglers in a spell to help transfer Amara's presence as the anchor to Bonnie who will come back to life if she's the anchor. Katherine tells Tessa she doesn't care about Elena getting her best friend and asks for Tessa help to stop dying. Later they do the spell and Katherine comments on Elena showing off due to giving her blood with ease. Later Amara goes missing and they conclude that she's in the woods as offering to Silas. In 500 Years of Solitude, before the episode ends, Katherine's last visitor is Elena, who forgives Katherine. In typical Katherine fashion, she makes no apologies, but she does thank Elena. She asks Elena to be the one to give her one last injection citing the symmetry of the situation, but then the not totally unexpected happens. Katherine takes over Elena's body. So with her final breath, Katherine Pierce manages to live on in Elena's body. Quotes |-|Season Two= :Elena: "How is this possible? How do we look exactly like?" :Katherine: "You're asking the wrong questions..." :- Memory Lane :Elena: "Hello?" :Katherine: "Hello, Elena." :Elena: "Katherine..." :Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" :Elena: "No..." :Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." :- Plan B :Katherine: "Nice dress." her "Mind if I borrow it?" :- Know Thy Enemy |-|Season Four= :Katherine: "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" :Elena: "Shut up!" :Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." :Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." :Katherine: "No you can`t. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." :Elena: "I am nothing like you." :Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too... but at least you still have Damon." :- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes :Elena: "Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" :Katherine: "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut- the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." :- American Gothic :Katherine: "'Oh, honey you look awful!"''' :Elena: ''"What the hell are you doing here?" :Katherine: '' '' "Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiosity: what'd you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" '' :Elena: '' "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." :Katherine: "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." :Elena: '' "I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you."'' :Katherine: "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you -- poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." :- She's Come Undone :Katherine: "Happy graduation, cupcake." :Elena: "Kicking someone while they're down. Classy til the end, Katherine." :Katherine: "Your end." :Elena: "Have a nice human life, Katherine." :- Graduation |-|Season Five= : Katherine: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater? : Elena: Let's go before she doubles back. : Katherine: Why didn't you kill me? : Elena: If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage. : Katherine: No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I was trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off? : Elena: You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior. : Katherine: Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me. : Elena: Nah. That was just a happy accident. : Katherine: Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch. : Katherine: I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really glad it's you. :- Original Sin. Gallery ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click for animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962595-500-450.gif AlLKE_0CMAAcWVI.jpg elena and kat.jpg TVD CARTOONS (51).jpg TVD CARTOONS (19).jpg elena_and_katherine_by_renesmeebabii-d329qvz.jpg|Elena and Katherine elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine. tumblr_m3khgobvWh1r4i0wmo1_500.png tumblr_m52ezoAy6W1rxdvl8o1_500.png 481254_379142868814791_280037861_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png Kat vs el.gif Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg elenakatherine418.jpg kat-lena.gif Katherinelenafight4x23.jpg Elenacurekatherine.gif Elenakatherine4x23.jpg vampire-diaries-plot-twist-katherine.jpg elena-vs-katherine.jpg Katherine-and-Elena.jpg Katherine_and_Elena.png Elena and Katherine.jpg|Have a nice human life Katherine Blackandred.jpg elena and kath.png 1377250_646701742017750_1509653326_n.jpg Trivia *Elena and Katherine can be considered each others foils. *They have many things in common: **They are both Amara's doppelgängers. **Klaus has tried to kill both of them in the sacrifice. **Klaus has killed at least someone in their family, Klaus with Katherine's whole family for revenge and Jenna to use a vampire to break the curse. **They both love Stefan and Damon. However currently Elena is in love with Damon while Katherine is in love with Stefan. **They both have a love triangle with Damon and Stefan and sleep with them both. **They have both had a friendly relationship with a Bennett witch (Katherine with Emily and Elena with Bonnie). **They have both kissed Elijah. **They both have a blood connection with Damon: Katherine's blood turned him into a vampire and Damon's turned Elena meaning Katherine is connected to Elena in someway since Katherine's blood is the one that turned Damon. *They impersonated each other; Katherine impersonated Elena for the first time in Founder's Day and does it many times after that. Elena impersonated Katherine for the first time in American Gothic. *They both have lost their whole family except each other. **Katherine's family's killed by Klaus and Elena's family's killed by Klaus, Silas, Katherine, and two members' life forces (John and Alaric) are linked to hers because of Bonnie and Esther respectively. *Elena is the one who turned Katherine into a human again, using the cure. *They have both been in possession of the cure; Katherine got it from Silas; she gave it to Elijah; he gave it back to Silas when he posed as Rebekah; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she gave it back to Damon; he gave it to Vaughn; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she tried to give it to Stefan but he rejected it; and she force fed it to Katherine. **Ironically, Elena wanted the cure and Katherine is the cure. *Elena revealed the reason for not killing Katherine after forcing the cure down her throat is she values her own humanity and wants Katherine to try and find her own. Differences *Elena is at the beginning of a process that Katherine is at the end of, a sort of hardening and closing off of possibilities. *Centuries on the run have left Katherine unable to do anything but lie and scheme. Elena is more straightforward with her loss of humanity. Differences With Novels *Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. *However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. *In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. *In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. *Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were half sisters due to having the same mother (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and are descendents. *The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. *In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine in the book series also said she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift (of vampirism), but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship